Keep Me
by Buggy2013
Summary: Little America starts acting strangely and England realizes that the boy may be more aware of his surroundings than he lets on. Lord help all who raise nosy, prying children!


(I don't own Hetalia, however sad that makes me)

It was quiet... too quiet...

All day, England had scarcely heard a peep out of his young colony. That was not normal at all. Usually the whole day was full of loud singing or shouting, rough playing, and frequent disruptions and arguments. Today, however, America was like a different child.

The day started when America climbed out of bed and got dresses with no fuss whatsoever, the first time England called him. Then, things got even stranger as he sat down at the table and ate his breakfast silently and politely. England was astonished, and a little concerned at his apparent lack of energy. "Feeling alright today, love?" he questioned the child lightly. "Yes England." the colony replied plainly, and then asked to be excused. England went over to help him down from the table and felt his forehead. He wasn't running a fever, didn't look pale, and he isn't usually one to hide it when he felt ill. 'I'll just keep an eye on him' England thought as he watched the boy walk away calmly, as opposed to his usual high-speed run.

Throughout the day England listened in on the child while he played. He heard quiet laughter and talking. No screaming, running, or banging. America didn't even enter his study all day. Lunch was the same as breakfast. America walked calmly to the table and proceeded to silently eat his food. No talking with his mouth full, stuffing his mouth, wiping his hands on his pants. All this would have pleased the elder nation had it not looked so forced and unnatural.

The rest of the day continued on in the same fashion, England actually got all of his work done without all of the interruptions of a typical day. England found America in the living room playing quietly with some blocks, making large structures instead of quick ones to be knocked over. "Would you care for some help, lad?" The oldest offered, noticing the younger could reach no higher. "Um, sure" came a reply with a very small smile. They played together for a while, England truly enjoying spending time with America. Finally, England went to fix supper. When he came back to tell America it was ready, he found a perfectly tidy living room and his little brother on the couch...reading? This was getting a little strange.

Dinner went exactly like the first two meals. "How about we get you into the bath after this?" England wasn't going to waste this compliance. He merely got a small nod in response. No groan, sighs, or fights. He must be tired. After dinner America stood on a chair and helped his brother with the dishes. "That's very kind of you America" England praised, giving the child a sort of sideways hug.

With dishes cleaned and put away, the two went upstairs. England drew a bath that was the perfect temperature while his little colony undressed. The older helped the younger into the tub and offered him toys. "No, thank you" the blue eyed boy said after a moment of thought. He opted instead to lean against his brother's chest and relax in the warm water. England began washing him before the water got cold. No toys, splashing, fight about using soap or shampoo. What is going on? He hadn't gone outside today so he wasn't too dirty and the bath didn't take long.

Next came time for pajamas and bed. He got a fight for neither. England read to America and was not interrupted a single time. "Sweet dreams, love" England said as he kissed his brother on the forehead and turned out the light. "Good night Ig- um, England" His brother whispered in the darkness. England shut the door and walked to his room down the hall. 'How strange' he thought to himself, 'he said -good night- instead of -'night- and actually stopped himself from calling me -Iggy-' things keep getting weird and weirder. He decided that if this kept up he would talk to him about it.

-The next morning-

"America! Breakfast!" this was the third time England had called his little brother. 'Back to normal I see' He thought as he climbed the stairs to wake the boy. When he got there, America was awake in his bed, but making no attempt to move. He stared off into space with his knees curled to his chest not even seeming to notice his brother standing there. "Good morning America" England greeted. He got no response. This worried him a lot; he went over to the bed and crouched right in front of the child so that emerald eyes gazed directly into baby blue. England reached out and felt his forehead and around his neck. There was still no fever. "Are you feeling alright love?" The Brit questioned gently. Suddenly the dull blue eyes gained focus. "Iggy?" He sounded unbelievably sad; it almost broke England's heart to hear such a mournful tone come from his energetic young colony. "Iggy, do you like me?" The child whimpered with a kicked puppy expression on his face. "Of course I do America, why on earth would you ask such a thing?" England responded in a shocked tone. Innocent eyes filled with tears as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow to hide them. "Never mind" He grumbled from his pillow "Go away!" "I will do no such thing." the older blonde replied, now completely puzzled. "Why would you think I don't like you?" All he got in response was a loud sob penetrating the small child's pillow. His body shook with the force of it and didn't stop as he continued crying. His instincts kicked in and England reacted to the new situation, comfort now, explanation later. England lifted America and sat on his bed, placing the child on his lap. America buried his face into his big brother's chest and sobbed into his shirt. England rubbed soothing circles on the colony's back and murmured sweet words into his ear. As the child calmed down the words took shape. "I love you with all of my heart- I wouldn't trade you for anything-" This and other such things flooded the young country's mind. Finally the younger of the two spoke. "So you're not giving me to France?" he sniffed pathetically. England could only stare, mouth agape for what seemed like forever. He finally spoke in forced- calm voice. "Where in the bloody hell would you get an idea like that?!" The very idea of that frog taking his precious America enraged him, even if it wasn't really true and he knew it. "I heard you on the phone! I knew it was France 'cuz you answered 'what do you want frog?!' then you talked more and then you said 'You want to take America? Sure, what time do you want to pick him up? Ok, I'll have him ready.' Then you wrote on your calendar, and on Friday it said 'France gets America at 8'" he barely finished his last sentence before breaking into fresh sobs. Emerald eyes went wide, that does sound bad from the one side. "It's not quite what it looks like, love." He reassured gently. "Please don't get rid of me Iggy!" the child wailed "I can be really good! I was perfect all day yesterday so you would change your mind! I can be like that every day if I can stay with you!" He was absolutely hysterical by now and England was frantically trying to calm him. "I would NEVER try to get rid of you, do you understand me? And it would NEVER be to that pervert!" America was calming down, but not quite convinced. "And another thing, I think you are perfect just the way you are. I have always thought you were absolutely perfect. Not always a very good listener, but that doesn't mean I don't want you!" America shuddered as England's voice rose. He registered this and forced his calm tone into place. "I will always love you and want you, no matter what you do. What you heard on the phone was supposed to be a surprise. France was going to take Canada to a theme park and was asking if he could take you as well." America sniffed and looked into his brother's eyes for any trace of dishonesty. Seeing none, he filled with joy. "So you're gonna keep me?!" He exclaimed. "Of course I'm going to keep you, no matter what you do." The small boy leapt up and crushed his brother in a hug. "Acting like that made me really sad Iggy." he sighed. "I pretended everything was breakable and if I did one thing wrong you would throw me out that night and not even wait until Friday. That's how I did it the whole day, that's how I'd do it forever if it meant I could stay with you." Guilt crept onto England's face. "I always want you to be yourself America, I wasn't happy when you weren't having fun either." The boy's expression changed from sorrow, to relief, and then to something new... "Um, Iggy?" He started uncertainly. "Yes?" England replied, just as uncertain. "I'm starving! Can we eat breakfast now?" England laughed and just took his little brother's hand and led him downstairs where they began a typical day. Only, when America talked with his mouth full at breakfast England could not chastise him, for the only thing he said was, "I love you Iggy, I want us to be together forever!" England agreed, and the rest of their day went on as if nothing ever happened.


End file.
